2015.09.02 - Plan 9 From Mystic Falls
The sun is starting to set as Elena walks out of Mystic Grill. With all the oddness that happened she still hasn't found Stefan and ever since Founder's Day everything has been just 'off' for her. Like apparently she's a senior in high school... again. She checks her cell for the 80th time tonight. "Where are you," she asks the air. None of the familiar faces seem to be around, and she could use someone to talk to. "I need you." "Never around when you need him, is he?" Damon is here. He's always just kind of lingering around here. It probably has something to do with the familiarity of pieces of Mystic Falls being a part of this new town. He's smiling with his arms crossed over his chest, leather jacket and everything. He just seems to be leaning up against the Mystic Grill's building. "If you want, I could see if the squirrel populations been severely diminished anywhere nearby. That'd probably give us a lead." Elena turns to face the owner of the voice. "But you always seem to turn up. I'm worried about Stefan, have you seen him?" She walks up toward the vampire studying his face, hoping for a clue about whatever Damon is planning now. "I thought you said puppies were his favorite, and shouldn't you be worried about him falling off the wagon again?" "Not since whatever you idiots did moved the entire town." Damon just smirks and turns to lean fully back against the wall. "Hey, what Furrowed Brow wants to do on his own time is no business of mine. Besides. It'll give us even more time to get to know each other." Damon pops his brows just a bit and continues grinning. "That /is/ what you wanted, isn't it?" There's a moment allowed for Elena to blink before Damon is on the other side of her and pretty much invading personal space. But not too close. Just enough to be annoying. "I did!? You think I had anything to do with this?" Elena shakes her head, "Don't pretend you don't care Damon. I know you both too well." Then suddenly Damon is close, like really close to her. She gasps, heart beating a bit faster as she suddenly is looking up at him. Moving to take a step back, "What are you talking about?" Damon's grin is unmoving even as he keeps an eyebrow raised up. He just continues to advance on Elena during this whole exchange. "Oh, we're playing the coy game tonight? That's fine. I think I have a little bit of patience left." And then he's licking his lips. "Maybe." If it wasn't Damon, he'd probably be vamped out and trying to bite her right now. Instead, he's just getting his horny vampire gaze on. Weird. Elena has no idea what is going on with Damon and puts a hand to try and stop his advance. "What has gotten into you?! Are you drunk or something?" She is weirded out and not sure what to make of this. "We are not doing another road trip together." She stops backing up though, because she is tired of giving ground. So if he keeps stepping up the space between them will continue to vanish. That's when there's a voice from the alleyway not far from the both. "As far as the game would be to keep playing, right now I think we have bigger concerns." Katherine steps out, looking over to Damon, and looking her doppleganger over, appraisingly. Damon stops. That voice. He knows that voice. That voice sounds a lot like the voice he heard the other night. It's a little different from Elena's but the same. It's weird. He really should pay more attention. "..." Damon whirls his head around to see what he immediately feared the moment that voice was heard and not coming from Elena's mouth. "Katherine." That's... all he has to say about this because on the inside he's furious and burning and trying /really/ hard not to flip out. Mostly because Elena's right there. Hearing your own voice come from outside is a very surreal experience. One that Elena is not used to as she turns to look from where it came. Only to come face to face with herself, in a matter of speaking. "Oh my god!" Shock in her voice as she looks over Katherine in turn. She steps closer toward Katherine out of reflex just to see her better. "We really do look exactly the same." It is like a mirror, an evil mirror. Then she looks to Damon and back to Katherine. "Damon." Katherine replies, simply, then looks to Elena, as she takes a couple steps closer. "Mostly. I have better taste." Katherine says, as she looks to her mortal counterpart. Then her eyes go back to Damon. "We have problems." Damon doesn't even notice himself stepping in front of Elena. it just happens. It's almost instinct or something. He's just making sure that he's between Katherine and Elena. Stuck in the middle, much? "Define 'problems.'" Damon is torn right now between two women that he can't exactly figure out how to feel about. "I mean, besides Mystic Falls being in California." "More expensive doesn't equal better, Katherine." Elena notices Damon's positioning himself between her twin. "I never was a west coast girl but seems I am now." She frowns and has to ask, "How long you been here Katherine? Did you know she was here Damon?" Trying to figure it all out. "Shh. Quiet. The grownups are talking." Katherine says, as she looks to Elena, then back to Damon. "That would be the problem. Someone with that much magic is dangerous. Someone with that much magic that we don't know about is more dangerous. We need to find out what's going on, if we're going to be safe." She explains to Damon. "Elena. I'll explain everything later. Just... go find Stefan." Damon may just be trying to keep Katherine away from Elena or something. He certainly doesn't need Stefan's help to deal with anything that may be coming. "I'm already looking into it. Too bad the Bennett witch didn't make the trip. I'm sure I could get her to put us back." Damon forces out a wry grin. "Whether she wanted to or not." Way to go, Damon. Talk about torturing Bonnie in front of Elena. Elena knows code well enough, "You mean they ether need to be your new slave toy, or dead. You figure after a few centuries you get more plays in your book. And I'm a part of this too. You don't have to have had a centennial or more to be concerned." The brunette with the straight hair shakes her head, "If you think I'm leaving you alone with her? Not happening. And her name is Bonnie." "Stay where you're at, Elena." Katherine says, matter-of-factly. It's not a threat per se, it's just...fact. Water is wet, sky is blue, Elena needs to stay where she is. "The only thing that moved were supernatural things. Elena moved. That means she's been put on the board by whatever this is. And you're going to need my help. Like it or not, Damon, people skills aren't your strong suit." "I haven't killed anyone in at least thirty two hours." Damon's eyes move over towards a car that has a young and possibly familiar to Katherine brunette laying face down in the passenger seat. Not breathing. "Maybe less." Damon shrugs and turns his focus back on Katherine. "Fine. But we're doing this on my terms. When you're in charge, things never end well. For anyone but you." Damon just ignores Elena's comments about Bonnie at this moment. Not important! Is not a total moron, so she does stop. Then her face turns thoughtful about what is being said. "But... I'm not supernatural. I mean... I'm a normal mortal just like my brother and aunt." The validity of that statement in doubt with her identical twin standing right in front of her. Some century old twin. She doesn't like being ignored by the vampires and that makes her step up. "Neither of you two have great track records for getting things done. Just a growing pile of bodies behind you. We work together." "There's more to this than you know." Katherine tells Elena. Of course, she doesn't tell her what. She's the queen of information control, and when things are working right, that means information is flowing to her. She looks to Damon at his challenge, and then amused to Elena. "Of course. If I were planning to do this myself, I wouldn't have bothered to come talk to the two of you. So our first issue; we're going to need a witch." "Elena. Call the Bennett Witch. See if she doesn't mind taking a road trip." Damon hasn't even realized that he hasn't made space for Katherine to be able to get to Elena that easily. He doesn't even know he's being protective. So weird. "I'll find Stefan. We're going to need to feed him so he can actually be useful if and when this goes south." His eyes narrow on Katherine. "You do realize that if you try to screw us during this? I'm not going to continue to play nice." Warning! "You don't know anything about me," says Elena at Katherine. Of course she has no idea about how involved Katherine could be. She looks from her twin to Damon to then finally gets her cell phone out to start dialing. "I haven't heard from her since the fire." She listens to the phone, but both vampires can hear it ring and ring and go to a generic 'unavailable number' message. Shaking her head Elena says, "It's not getting to her. You two been around, what about that witch in Atlanta we met Damon?" Katherine replies "I'll check the vampire angle. No direct magic, but I'm not the only one to make use of witches and spellcasters over the years. I've got more extensive contacts than you do." She tells Damon. Interestingly enough, she's not going into her normal banter game. That means she's actually worried. "Try and get ahold of Stefan, or the Bennett witch. Damon, get a place to work from here. You've got experience with it. Elena..." She sighs, like she can't believe she's actually saying it. "Stick with Damon. If someone brought you into this, it means you might be a target. DON'T be stubborn, DON'T strike out on your own. DON'T take off the vervain." Damon narrows his eyes even more. He's not happy about being relegated to 'find a place'. That's busy work. Still, though, if it'll keep Katherine and Elena apart then he'll just deal with it. He doesn't have anything to add in this moment, which is strange, because Damon almost always has something to say. This time, though, he's going to let the womenfolk talk out their stuff. Especially since... Katherine's telling Elena to stay with him? Oh ho. Elena looks confused, "You sound like you care." She cannot figure out what. Wasn't Katherine behind a lot of all the trouble in Mystic Falls? "I won't take off the vervain," hoping neither vampire catches she doesn't promise to the other things. Like she's gonna sit at home and wait for Stefan to come and find her. "And why am I a target? That makes no sense at all! Is it because you look like me?" She looks over at Damon and does move a bit closer to him. "I'm not going to cause problems. I want this solved too." It might be slightly busywork...but who else is she going to put on it? Elena? Please. Katherine looks over "I /care/ that something has teleported the three of us across the country. That means we're someone's targets. And I don't deal well being a target." Her voice is flat, deadly dangerous, through all of that. None of the games. Then the mask comes back a little. Her lips quirk in that coy smile. "I'm going to talk to my contacts, and see what I can manage on finding us a witch. I've got your numbers. I'll be in touch." "Let's go." Damon just keeps his eyes on Katherine for a moment. He's not really wanting to turn his back on her. He doesn't fully trust her for these shenanigans. Instead, he's more focused on the fact that he's got to get Elena away from her. "It's time for a little house hunting and you're not dead so you can help me find the right family to kill to take their home." Damon reaches out to grab Elena by the arm and lead her off towards his car. Which is always nearby. "How do you have my number, and we don't have your's Katherine." Not that Elena honestly expects her to tell. But it is clear something is going on, "Could this be a...an aftershock or something from the Gilbert Device the town used?" But find a witch, find out what happened, and most importantly find Stefan. She yanks on Damon's arm, "We're NOT killing anyone. We can find a home, maybe your house moved over here too." Pulling her arm from his grip but still walking with him some. "Because I've been planning things for a while. Now, that being said...I've got things to do." And with a blur of vampiric speed, she's gone, leaving her mortal twin and her vampiric offspring to plan.